hcr2fandomcom-20200214-history
Racing Teams
Teams were added to Hill Climb Racing 2 during the 1.25.0 update released in the first week of April 2019. The Team update is a significant online update to Hill Climb Racing 2 allowing players to form 'clans' containing up to 50 players and battle against other clans in a series of events. It will get unlocked after reaching at least the rank Gold I. In-game tutorial 1. Team events consist of a set of different game modes. Drive all of them with the allowed vehicles to get your total score. 2. You can only use the designated vehicles during a team event. Choose carefully which one to use for each game mode (one vehicle can sometimes also be used several times). 3. Team event points are distributed according to each player's ranking in the total score leaderboard. 4. You and your fellow team members are shown in yellow on the leaderboard. The opposing team are shown in blue. 5. Your team will be competing against another randomly selected team for the event points. 6. You can attempt to improve your score up until the timer ends. But remember, so can your opponents! 7. When time is up you will receive a reward based on the number of event points your team has collected. More Events points means more prizes. Joining a team In order to play teams, you will need to join an existing team or create a new team. To join an existing team you can press the search �� button. A list of recommended teams will be displayed and you can press on one of these teams to join. Alternatively, you can search for a team by name using the search text box. There are various resources available to assist you when finding a team including The Official Fingersoft Discord Chat and The Hill Climb Racing Subreddit. You can also make your own team for 100 gems. When you create your own team you can leave it open for anyone to join or closed which will require a password to join. You can set a public team description and choose a team logo. Choose your team name carefully as it costs an additional 50 gems to change your team name after creating the team. Team names are unique. You require at least five people in your team to start a team event. Running a team There are three levels of leadership available within a team. Tips A team will often perform much better when it's running well. Some key recommendations for a team are: * Choose a clear searchable name if you want to attract new players. For example: "Canada HCR2" would be a more easily searchable name than "{BP203}Avengers". Searching is case sensitive. Write an enticing and eye-catching team description after choosing a name. * Start matches when they're available to start. Rely on Co-leaders to start matches if you're not available. No one wants to be waiting days for a match to start. *Communication with your team is important. Use numbers and Emoji if there is a language barrier. For example if the player Bill Newton has got a great score for the team type into chat "BillNewton 23201 ��" * Remember to have fun. Having strict requirements for people to complete like 2000 km per week is not sustainable for most players. Unbanning Players To unban a player you have previously banned from your team, please follow these steps: Note that only the team leader has ability to unban players. * Navigate to the team tab and tap on your teams icon to open the Team Info screen * Tap on unban * Tap the toggle icon to the right of the person you wish to unban, then tap the unban button. You can unban multiple people simultaneously via this method. Please see the step-by-step screenshots below Advertising your team or finding a team to join Other than using the in-game search to find a team. There are several ways to advertise your team in order to get more players or find a team more suited to what you wish to achieve. * Discord Chat for Gamers - Via the in-game settings is a link to discord chat. Discord chat has specific chat rooms called #Looking-for-Team & #Team-Recruitment. From there you can send a message to a very large audience and hopefully get lots of replies. * Reddit - In this forum, you can create a new post to advertise your team or search through posts to find a team to join. * Social Media including Youtube, Facebook, Twitter & Instagram. By searching for keywords like Fingersoft or various clan names you might be able to meet other players and discuss how to join their team. *Youtube - Youtube has a variety of videos about team events, there you can find other teams re are looking for you. Remember, no one likes to be spammed. Don't over-do it when advertising your team. If you want to join a team make sure when you contact someone you include details like how long you've been playing, how many cars you have unlocked and what levels they are. How many KM you think you could drive a week. Previous team experience, etc. Simply asking "What's teams password..." might cause your question to be ignored. Team Matching and Scoreboard Once a team has five members a Team Leader or Co-leader can start matching with another team who is ready to play. It can take several minutes to find a suitable match however most of the time it's instant. Once matched, the team race will start and run for two days. After those 2 days the match end and you get the results. You should be matched with a team that has a similar win/loss game ratio. Scoreboard The scoreboard "Top Teams" displays a list of all the teams playing the game and how many trophies they have won. Trophies are won each time a team wins a match. The number of trophies won after each match depends on where the team you've won against sits on the scoreboard. Basically, you will get a higher number of trophies if you win against a team that has a higher position on the scoreboard. If you lose you will forfeit 20 trophies unless you have 0 trophies in which case you will remain at 0. Another factor that can affect the number of trophies you win is the number of trophies you currently have with the teams located at the top of the leaderboard receiving fewer trophies when they win compared to everyone else below them. This system is based on the ELO rating system named after its creator Arpad Elo, a Hungarian-American physics professor. Points After competing in a team race you will receive a position based on your overall score. The maximum per track is 10,000 (so 40,000 if there are 4 races, for example). The more race points you score the higher position on the leaderboard you will be placed. Each position has its an own number of prize points shown below. The team with the most prize points at the end of the event will win the battle. If a team scores over 3,000 points they will be eligible for all prizes. A total of 4,500 points can be distributed between 100 players. If there are less than 100 players then not all points will be distributed. * Position 1 = 300 * Position 2 = 280 * Position 3 = 262 * Position 4 = 244 * Position 5 = 228 * Position 6 = 213 * Position 7 = 198 * Position 8 = 185 * Position 9 = 173 * Position 10 = 161 ...etc Team Prize: At the end of each team event your will be eligible to collect prizes depending on how many points your team was able to obtain. A maximum of nine prizes can be collected and the Top Prize will be yours only if your team wins the event. Team Distance Chest Team Chest (Distance Chest): Everyone of your teammates will be able to open a team chest once per week. This team chest can be leveled up when the entire team is driving distance. The overall distance of your team will be used to level this chest up. Below are listed the overall distance requirements for a certain team chest level and loot up to 62. Team Events Below is a list of the past 3 team events. Every team event lasts one week. To see the previous ones, go in Team Event Archive.